Doctor Wh-TARDIS!: 10th Doctor edition
by I Love FACastiel
Summary: Konor was a normal teen fan girl, till one day when she thinks she's getting a call on her cell, she isn't at all. *Warning contains mild language suck as the f-word*
1. Encounter of the Doctor kind

_Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! Yes I know I have another story titled the same, BUT! This is the 10th Doctor version! This is around the time Donna came around, so enjoy!_

_And never, ever think I'm ignoring the other story. I've just been a bit busy with another fan fiction, which should be at least a bit interesting._

Part 1

"Konor!" Yazzy Jenson exclaimed, running at her friend, before she could turn around and hopped onto her back. Yazzy's long black hair covered the vision of the young teen girl she was jumping on and her brown eyes saw success at this.

"Ah!" Konor exclaimed, losing her balance and falling face first onto the grass. "Yazzy get off me!" She exclaimed, giggling. She and Yazzy were like sisters. Trish Hanson, one of their other friends ran up. Yazzy and Trish thought themselves as sisters. Konor smiled at the thought, always finding all of her friends like Family. But her True, forever friends would be in the cafeteria by now, eating their breakfast. Konor never got the point of school food. She thought it was N-A-S-T-Y. And that's saying something.

As she stood, her blue eyes sparkled as she playfully glared at her friend and she began to kick at the dust on the ground with her red converse. She than brushed the tiny bits of dry grass from her brownish gingerish hair out. But if you would look at it from just the right angle, when the light bounced off of it, she would look like a ginger.

She had her dad to thank for that, with him being a ginger. She also had him to thank for her Doctor who obsession. A few months back, in November (It's January 2006), her dad had begun to watch the 9th Doctor, played by Christopher Ecleston and continued on after the regeneration into David Tennant.

David Tennant was her Doctor, her favorite Doctor. At first she hadn't been all that interested in the 9th Doctor to she skipped to David Tennant (Because she absolutely thought his hair was sexy). Then she had gotten to the episode that had aired last (The Doctor's Daughter) 'No David don't go! Not yet! I need to know what happens next!' This had hooked her into creating fan fiction for this TV show, and not her original favorites, Drake and John and Zoey 101.

It was weird really. She had promised herself she would never get of those shows and here she is now, in love with a totally different TV show. A British TV show. She was a sucker for accents. She had watched Drake and John for so long and it surprised her family when she finally stopped. Then she got into Doctor who and her love with Zoey 101 ended. A TV show she thought she would love forever. Now it didn't really matter to her. Her friend Jessica and Alicia had never liked the show and had been trying to get her out of it.

And the reason she stopped watching it was for ANOTHER TV show neither of them liked. So they gave up on that (Not really though.)

Yazzy laughed and messed up Konor's hair

"Yazzy! You know it takes me forever to brush my hair!" She exclaimed, trying to fix it, which was hard without a mirror. Then again she didn't trust mirrors. They contained sister of mine.

"Because you're day dreaming about the 10th Doctor." Trish smirked. Konor rolled her eyes as she pulled out a hair tie. She quickly pulled her hair all up into a messy pony tail and sighed, fixing her fingerless black leather gloves (Like the one's Bender wore in The Breakfast Club).

"Ally put my folder down." She said, not ever looking behind her to see if her friend, Ally Pepper, a hyper dirty blond, green eyes trumpet player tried to sneak a peek at the fiction that Konor had been working so hard on for the past month

"What are you using? A mirror?" She asked looking at the back of her friend's head.

"Nope. To risky. They contain sister of mine." Konor said, looking to find Ally setting her folder back down on the stage, next to Konor's bag.

"Good god. Will you ever stop obsessing over Doctor who?" Ally asked, jumping off the short, maybe 2 foot tall stage and onto the grass

"No." Konor stated as if it was obvious. Ally rolled her eyes as Coven Vermont, Yazzy's black-haired, brown-eyed flute playing friend walked over.

"Sup." He said as he set his bag down next to Ally's.

"Hey Dork." Konor said, as always using his shoulder as an arm rest. He shrugged it off and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Hey Flute boy." She said, crossing her arms, getting an elbow in the side from him. She punched his arm as hard as she could, seeing one of the many teachers, they quickly stopped the fight.

"It's the Doctor who crazies. Get married why don't ya." Trish said with an eye roll. Coven and Konor were nothing alike really. Coven wore dark jeans, a black collared t-shirt, a green hoodie and a black jacket that looked a lot like the one the Ninth Doctor wore.

But Konor wore something that resembled a character from The Breakfast club, an oversized flannel, a grey t-shirt, ripped black jeans and her red converse.

"Ew." They said at the same time. Then it came. That screeching, whining, warping sound the TARDIS would always make. Both teens, Coven and Konor checked their phones, but no. Neither of them were getting a call.

"But if it isn't one of our phones. Than what is it?" Coven asked and they all shared a puzzled look. Konor looked up at the sky. Barley fading into existence was the machine itself, the TARDIS.

"Holy hell." She said. They all looked to the sky as children screamed, running for their lives. One person not moving was this one ass named Bart Trainer.

And that was because the TARDIS was flying (Well more like crashing) straight towards him and he would defiantly be hit hard. Konor shoved her phone in her back pocket and ran, ignoring her friends who were protesting loudly, towards the non-moving and stupid teen.

She shoved him out-of-the-way just in time. But not enough time to get herself out-of-the-way, and as she turned around she was met with the bottom of the time machine and was instantly knocked out and bleeding. As the TARDIS crash landed, two voices could be heard shouting from inside, smoke pouring out the now opened door.

Out stepped a girl, she was tall with long ginger hair and blue eyes, coughing like crazy. She was followed by a man, tall and familiar to Coven. Then it hit him. This man wore a pinstripe suit, red converse and a long brown coat. His hair stuck up randomly and his brown eyes were wide as he coughed.

"Extractor fan's on!" He exclaimed. There was a crowd starting to form. The friends had all gather 'round the bleeding teen girl. A sound, like a vacuum sucking up the dirt from a carpet came from inside and all the gas was gone. He looked at the group and the girl.

"Oh, dear. Was that my fault?" He asked. He sounded to be British. To most of the people here it would be strange, as they are in California. "Hello. I'm the Doctor." He announced.


	2. Stand back

Part 2

"But..." Coven began

"No time to explain! Get her inside!" The Doctor exclaimed, pushing the friends away from the motionless girl. He get her up in his arms

"Hey put her down!" Yazzy exclaimed, not recognizing the Doctor from the photo's Konor had plastered to her folder or the posters on her walls.

"Can't. Hit her with my box. I need to heal her." He said. He swiftly walked back over to the door of the box, pushing it gently with his foot, and taking the bleeding girl inside. All of them worried, they followed him, except Coven who knew what was happening. Well sorta. The red head fallowed them.

He understood who this was. But how he was here. He had no idea. He heard the gasps of his friends and took his first steps into the TARDIS. It was more beautiful in real life than it was on TV

"What the hell." Yazzy said. They all watched as the Doctor set their friend on the ramp.

"I know. It's bigger on the inside, everyone says that now I just need to heal your friend here." He said rather quickly as he set the stethoscope over where her heart would be. His eyes showed how bad he felt because of this. If she died it was his fault. And he wouldn't let that happen. He didn't even know the girl.

But he hit her with his TARDIS.

"How is this poss..." Coven began but the Doctor cut him off, with an answer Coven already knew and didn't need the answer to.

"It's technically like another dimension." He said as he ripped a small piece of cloth that had been sticking from Christina's pocket. Not like she really liked the scarf. She got sick when she wore it.

He pressed the cloth to the cut. Nothing was working.

"Sir who the hell do you think you are?!" Trish exclaimed trying to stomp up the steps.

"No don't get any closer!" The Doctor exclaimed making Trish stop quickly. "This process can be a bit strong. Knock anyone onto their bums. Even me. But don't get any closer." The Doctor said as he removed the now bloody piece of the scarf.

He then cover the cut with both his hands. A strong golden glow began to form from under them. Yazzy gasped at realizing at what was now happening. She and Coven had to hold back Trish who was trying to charge the Doctor. The light became stronger and the Doctor struggled to stay on his knees. The glow made a tiny explosion and than they were all blown backwards, the Doctor hitting the railing and everyone either falling down the steps or just onto their bums.

Konor laid still motionless, cut sealed and head blood stained. The Doctor sighed in relief. He quickly crawled over and checked her pulse. Normal human pulse.

"She's okay." He said quietly "She's fine." He breathed out, laying back. He ran a hand over his face, healing people always knackered him.

"Okay I want to know what the heck is going on here!?" Ally yelled, demanding an answer more than asking. The Doctor sat straight up.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm over 900 years of age and I come from the planet Gallifray. I am the last of my kind and I just saved your friend from dying. Donna please show them out and make sure the girl get's the blood all washed out." He said, clapping his hands together. Coven just stared and the Doctor looked a bit uncomfortable at that.

"You can't be here." Coven finally said. The Doctor looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked, taking a few steps down at a time till he reached the bottom of the ramp.

"You cannot be here. It's not possible." Yazzy said. "You're fictional!" She exclaimed. She rushed outside while all the friends waited. She came back in with Konor's folder in her hand. She shoved it at the Doctor and he starred down at what laid under the plastic cover. His eyes widened as he stared at a picture of him standing next to Rose Tyler.

"What is this?" He asked dropping the folder on the floor. He stumbled back, falling onto his bum.

"That's you." Yazzy said as she picked up the very important folder. "She's obsessed with you." She then said, hugging the folder close as if it was a life line to her friend. Inside were many papers, story's that had started up inside a single teenage girl's mind over the course of 2 months.

The Doctor starred at it and Yazzy hugged it closer

"You're just a TV show character." She said softly as Trish hugged her. Ally's eyes widened as she looked from the folder to the Doctor. Donna began to babble

"Doctor. What does she mean we're a TV show? How can we be a TV show!? Tell me we're nit a TV shoe." She asked, looking at him for an answer. The Doctor sat up and covered his face with his hands

"Donna. We're in another dimension." He said quietly as he removed his hands. He stood again and looked back to the knocked out Konor. "What's her name?" He asked softly as he closed his eyes.

"Konor. Konor Gamer." Coven said. Trish hit him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Don't tell the man her name." She said quietly. Coven looked at her.

"Trust me when I say. This man is totally trust worthy." Coven said as he glared lightly at her.

"I agree with Coven, Trish. He's completely trust worthy." Yazzy said. Ally stayed out of the conversation finding it best not to get involved.

"Ally what do you have to say about this?" Trish said, Ally looking at her. Ally had only seen the show once or twice while at Konor's house. But she knew just what to say.

"I completely trust him." She said.

"Are you sure he isn't a mad man?" Trish asked. Ally just gave her a face and the same line.

"I completely trust him." She said, crossing her arms. Trish just glared at all of them.

"You are all crazy." She said. They all looked at each other

"Totally and completely." They all said. Trish glared, pushing past them and walking out the door. Donna and The Doctor looked at the friends.

"You should all go. Take her home, get her cleaned up." The doctor said. Coven nodded. He and Yazzy got Konor up and Ally got Konor's folder. As they left the TARDIS people outside starred at them. Bart was complaining that Konor had made him scrape his knees and elbows.

Ally got all this anger building up inside her. She dropped the folder on the grass and walked up to Bart. Bart looked at her just in time to get a good punch directly in the face, knocking him off his feet and onto the concrete that lay behind him

"She saved your life you bastard." Ally said. She picked up the folder and walked towards the stage, grabbing her backpack, and Konor's back pack. Collin and Yazzy lightly set Konor on the stage steps to get their own back packs before getting her back up

"You know the way to her house right?" Coven asked Yazzy.

"Yeah. It's a few blocks down from here." She said as they began to walk Konor out of the school.

About 8 minutes later...

Coven, Yazzy and Ally finally arrived at the condo-like buildings. Ally pulled a key out of Konor's backpack to unlock the front gate. When she did, she held it open for the others to get in. They walked in and Ally fallowed, closing the gate behind herself. They headed down counting building number. 201, 202, 203, 204... all the way till they reached 219. Ally got Konor's legs and Coven and Yazzy got her from behind and beneath, carrying her up one step at a time.

One step. Two step. Three, four, five. Tiny break in walking. Six, seven eight nine ten(Witch Konor had written 'Davit Tennant' on) . Another tiny break. Eleven twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and finally onto the landing. Ally put Konor's legs down and began pounding on the grey door, than had paint chipping off of it after the last 13 years of living here.

"I'm coming hold your pounding!" A woman's voice, Mrs. Gamer's voice, came from inside. The Door swung open and Coven and Yazzy were kneeling next to Konor who they had finally laid on the ground after their arms started to hurt. Mrs. Gamer's eyes widened as the children looked up at her

"Help us." Yazzy said. Mrs. Gamer quickly helped get Konor up and into the house. Inside was small. It had 3 bedrooms, a living room, 2 bathrooms and a kitchen. They laid her on the tan couch which seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

"Coven dear can you get a cloth and some water?" Mrs. Gamer asked as she ran a finger over the dried out blood on her daughter's forehead. Coven nodded and went into the kitchen

"What happened?" Mrs. Gamer asked sternly as she looked at the friends. Yazzy started from the beginning, when she had jumped on Konor's back, to when the TARDIS appeared, to when Trisha stormed out of the TARDIS, when Amy gave Bart a good conk in the face(More like a sock than a conk.), all the way till now.

"How is that even possible. He's just a TV show character." Mrs. Gamer said, almost believing them.

"Mrs. Gamer, I've seen a few episodes and I know enough to come to the conclusion that he jumped into this dimension by a complete mistake and did not mean to harm your daughter in any way." Yazzy said. Mrs. Gamer still didn't look convinced

"Think about it this way Mrs. Gamer. If your daughter had all this blood on her head, wouldn't there be a huge gash on her forehead?" Ally asked. "Time Lords regenerate with the golden light thing. What do you think healed her so fast?"

Mrs. Gamer's face fell.

"What do we tell her when she wakes up?" She asked.

"It'll just be a dream. Like a story in her head. How Konor Gamer met the Doctor." Coven said, handing a cloth and bowl of water to Mrs. Gamer

"A story. A story in her head." Mrs. Gamer repeated. They all nodded and Mrs. Gamer began to clean off Konor's forehead.

Little did they all know something had been left on the TARDIS. Something important... Something that would be the reason Konor would have to leave. Forever.


	3. 2 hours later

Chapter 3

Konor woke up 2 hours after Ally left. Yazzy hugged her tightly and Konor began to ask what was going on.

"Okay what happened? Coven never visits often and this isn't something to celebrate so what is wrong? Is it a Dalek attack?" She asked

"Nothing's wrong. Your mum said you were sick when she was going to wake you up this morning and she brought you out here. School's out already. How do you feel?" Yazzy asked. Konor rubbed her head

"Small headache. I had this strange dream. I was hit in the head with the TARDIS. You two were there, along with Trish and Al's." She said. Yazzy nodded

"Your mom says we can sleep over, as long as Coven sleeps in the living room." Konor chuckled at the last comment.

"Awesome." She smiled. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and yawned a bit. "What time is it?" She asked. Yazzy looked down at her watch.

"4:38." She said. Konor stretched out.

"9th Doctor Marathon?" She looked at Coven first, then to Yazzy. Both friends nodded before they turned to the TV and Coven flipped it onto Netflix. Once they found Doctor Who, Coven chose the first episode 'Rose'.

By the time they got to 'Dalek' it was seven, and they had eaten pop tarts for dinner. Jerry and Emilio, Konor's older brothers, who were twins were at their Girlfriends houses so only the three friends and Konor's parents were home.

"So do you like it so far Yaz?" Coven asked. They all sat on the floor in front of the couch. Coven was on the right, Yazzy on the left and Konor was in the middle, her head slumped onto Coven's shoulder.

"This is amazing. But I don't understand half of it." The two Whovians laughed at their clueless friend. Half way through the episode, Konor picked her tablet up off the cousin from behind her and unlocked it.

"What are you doing?" Yazzy asked. Konor looked up at her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Watching porn?" Konor rolled her eyes at Yazzy before beginning to type.

"Why watch when I could read or write?" Yazzy pretended to throw up and Konor chuckled.

Then the doorbell rang. Then it rang again. Then there was a knock. Then there was pounding.

"I'll get it." Konor said. She stood up and walked over Collin's legs easily before walking to the door. She unlocked first the top, then the bottom lock and swung the door open.

"Hello Konor Gamer. I'm the Doctor."

_**Sorry for the shortness. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. I can't breath

Chapter 4

"Hello Konor Gamer. I'm the Doctor." He wasn't lying. He wore the same brown suit and coat and converse. Standing next to him was Donna Noble, wearing the same purple clothing when they had visited Pompeii. Konor breathed heavily.

"Konor who is-" Coven stopped when he saw. The Doctor smiled.

"Hello. Sorry, I don't remember your name..." He said.

"Coven." Coven said before looking into the inner house. "Yazzy get over here. Now." He said. Yazzy quickly stood from her seat and lazily stumbled over but seamed fully aware after her eyes caught sight of the Doctor.

"Coven, Yazzy am I sleeping now?" Konor whispered to them. Coven swallowed.

"No." Yazzy said. She looked at the Doctor. "Why the hell are you here?" She asked. The Doctor straightened up.

"Let's get outside before mom comes out to see what we're doing." Konor said. She pulled her friends outside and they had to move down the stairs where the TARDIS was because the landing was to small for all of them. The Doctor pulled something from his pocket.

It was her IPhone. Konor's eyes widened.

"My phone." She said. The Doctor handed it to her.

"Fell out of your pocket, Donna noticed it. Got the flight a bit wrong. We should have been here at around the time you should have gotten home." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well it's very sweet of you to bring it ba-" She stopped mid sentence when a Cyberman with a piston, which was strange for them, came marching up. "Move!" SHe yelled. She pushed Donna out-of-the-way as the gun went off. She gasped as she held her stomach. Her legs collapsed beneath her as she bled.

"No!" The Doctor yelled. He took his sonic and since this one was already damaged, the brain container exploded and it fell down. Coven, Yazzy and Donna had fallen to Konor's side and she was bleeding out. The Doctor rushed over.

"Get her in the TARDIS quickly!" He exclaimed. All the while Linda and Wilber were in their room, thinking this was all happening on the TV. The Doctor picked her up and pushed into the TARDIS. He laid her down on the floor and she was choking on her own blood.

"Come on Konor. Don't give up not now. You're not gonna die." He said. She looked up at him.

"Doctor." She said, the taste of her own blood disgusting her as she spoke. "Don't ever..." She began to chock again as the Doctor was beginning to heal her. But he was too late. He head tilted to the side and blood dripped out onto the metal floor.

"No!" Yazzy cried. Coven pulled her close and she began to sob into his shoulder as tears gathered in his eyes. The TARDIS could see the last inch of life inside Konor. So a light seeped up through the floor.

"No. Don't you dare you know what happens if you do." The Doctor said. The TARDIS ignored him as the light reached into Konor's mouth. the blood began to come back. each drop rising back into Konor's mouth, down her throat and back to her busted veins.

The bullet slowly retracted from the wound before it sealed up. Konor coughed as she breathed in sharply. Yazzy gasped and then fell to the floor with Konor, hugging her tightly.

"Konor!" She cried as she squeezed her tightly.

"I can't breath." Konor said. Yazzy quickly let go.

"Well you won't be able to. Not if we leave."

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending. But I wanted to post SOMETHING for this story even if it was just this. Wrote it in like 45-50 minutes. Hope you enjoyed! Kep Calm an- TARDIS!**


	5. I love you mom

Chapter 5

Konor expected her mother to freak.

The Doctor explained that if he left, the TARDIS energy that is now coursing through her will disappear and the wound will open up, and she will die, and the only way to survive was to come to his world with him.

"What do I tell them?" Konor said.

"I don't know what but… We're coming with you." Yazzy said as she took Coven's hand.

"No you guys… It's dangerous and I don't want to be responsible if you get hurt or die." The Doctor said.

"It's all of us," Coven said, taking Konor's hand. "Or none of us." He said, pulling Konor over to them. He pulled an arm around both girl's shoulders and the Doctor took in a deep breath.

"You're going to regret this." He said. Coven looked at Konor.

"No we won't." Yazzy said. "So. All of us together than?" She asked. Coven nodded.

"Let's go talk to them." Donna said as she ushered them out of the TARDIS. Konor looked up the stairs to where her house was.

"My last day… never thought it would be like this." She said. Coven squeezed her hand before letting go and walking up the stairs. Konor and Yazzy fallowed after, Konor slowly opened the door.

"Mom!" She yelled.

"What!" She yelled back. Konor's eyes began to tear up. Her heart beat sped up, almost matching the sound of a Time Lord's.

"Can you and dad come out here please!?" She called back. "Emilio, Jerry get out here please!" She gulped as she heard all four people coming. The door closest to them opened and Linda and Wilber stepped out of their room.

Emilio approached them from the kitchen, Jerry trailing behind. They all looked at her. Konor walked over and took her mother's hand. Coven and Yazzy had already gone down the stairs. Konor pulled her mother out the door and Linda's eyes widened as she saw the Doctor, and Donna standing outside the TARDIS.

"Mom… Meet the Doctor." Konor said. The Doctor slightly smiled before he waved. "Not mom." Konor took her mother's shoulders. "It's not fake, it's not a dream, and it's not actors. It's real. Mom… we need to talk." She said.

A few minutes later they all sat in the living room, the TV silently playing behind him so it was hard for the Doctor not to glance at the TV show his life was based on… or that was based on his life, whatever one it was.

"Mom." Konor took her mother's hand "We've had an accident." Konor said.

"What accident?" Wilber asked.

"Sir. There was a cyber-man. He has a pistol. Konor shoved Donna out of the way but… she didn't have enough time to move out of the way. Mr. And Mrs. Gamer I'm so sorry but Konor was shot." Yazzy said. Mrs. Gamer gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand.

"The Doctor was too late to save her." Donna said.

"But my TARDIS used up some of its energy to heal her." The Doctor said, placing a hand on Konor's shoulder.

"Then why are you here? She's safe now you can leave right?" Jerry asked.

"Not if you want your sister to die." The Doctor said.

"Die?" Emilio gasped.

"Look. If we leave the energy that is in your daughter right now protecting her life will disappear, the wound will come back and she will die. The only way to save her is if she comes with me to my world." He said. Konor was waiting for her mother to begin crying, but she only sat up straighter.

"Then take her." She said. Konor's grip tightened a bit on her mother's hand.

"Mom?" She asked, surprised. Linda looked at her daughter.

"Go with then Konor. I trust you, I really do. Doctor," She turned to him "If you ever do anything and my daughter is harmed, I will reach through that screen and fucking kill you." Linda said.

"Mom!" Konor exclaimed, her cheeks turning a bit red.

"Sorry, sorry. I just don't want to miss you so much." Linda pulled Konor into a tight hug.

"I love you mom." Konor said softly.

"I love you two Konor."


	6. Help me pack

Chapter 6

"I'll take Yazzy and Coven home." Jerry said, beginning to stand up.

"No. You don't have go. We're going with them." Coven said. Now Linda was getting worried.

"Why? You weren't shot were you?" She asked. Coven shook his head.

"No. We're not letting her go alone." He said, taking Konor's hand.

"No. I can't allow that." She said quickly as she stood up.

"No offence ma'am but it's really not your decision to make." Yazzy said, and Mrs. Gamer was taken aback. Yazzy never talked back to anyone, ever. Maybe these kids really did care about Konor a lot more then she thought they did. She took Konor's free hand and the two pulled their friends up and out of her seat.

Emilio was quiet and angry. He stood up and stormed to his room.

"Elmo!" Konor called out. There was no reply. Konor's heart began to shatter.

"Better pack a few things. We should get leaving soon, no idea what could happen to the TARDIS in this universe." The Doctor looked at Konor as he stood up.

"Do you need any help?" Donna asked. Konor smiled.

"That would be lovely thanks. Coven, Yazzy I think your items are in the larger bathroom under the sink." She said turning to her friends "And Coven, keep away from the women's products this time." A bright blush spread across the young teens face. Konor chuckled before pulling Donna out of the living room towards her room.

It was small, yet still big enough for even two people to use it. There was one bed in the corner of the room, a mess of blankets and stuffed animals. Konor pulled a suitcase from the cluttered closet and began to fold the blankets. They were all thin, but looked warm and soft so Konor easily put them on one side of the case. She then picked up a small, dirty bunny and placed it in the open space. But Donna picked it up.

"How old is this?" She asked.

"I've had it for about 6 years." Konor said. Donna could tell it was that old. The bunny has stitching where one of the legs connected to the body, where the seams would be on the ear as if they had split open and she sewed it back together.

There was a small yellow star stitched to the bottom of it, CV, KG and YJ stitched into it.

"What are these letters?" Donna asked as Konor was shoving shorts and jeans, underwear and socks into a large black backpack.

"Coven Vermont, Konor Gamer and Yazzy Jenson." Konor asked, not looking up. "Coven and Yazzy bought it for me when we were kids." She said. "Met them when we were 5. Been friends ever since." She said as she packed a couple of large books.

"Can you see my soccer shoes anywhere?" She asked.

"Soccer… or right football." Donna said. She glanced at one corner of the room. A pair of completely black high-tops that were faded and seamed a size to big when she looked at the shoes next to it witch were like the ones Konor wore.

"Is it those?" She asked. Konor looked up and smiled slightly.

"No, those are Covens. I took them from him last time he and Yazzy came to sleep over. He said I could keep them." She said. "My soccer shoes are a blackish greyish color." Konor said as she picked up the folder that Donna had seen the Doctor freak out about.

"What is that?" Donna asked. Konor shoved it inside the backpack.

"My fiction folder. I write stories."

* * *

** Sorry for the crappy**** ending but hope you liked it! And go back to chapter 1 and read it. I rewrote more of it.**


	7. Goodbye

Chapter 7

"We ready to go?" Donna asked as she stepped from the room, carrying one of Konor's bags while Konor carried two more. Two were backpacks and one was the large suitcase.

"Damn dude how much shit do you need?" Yazzy asked. Konor shrugged.

"One's night things and books," She pointed at the Suitcase. "One is for clothing and my folder and notebooks." She pointed at the grey backpack. "And one's for my pencils, pens, sketch pads, shoes and other items I need." She said. But in jean jacket pocket witch she had switched her flannel for, the bunny stuck out of it.

"Course. No stuffed animal bags?" Yazzy asked.

"Oh that's still in the room, I was gonna ask you to grab it for me." Konor said. Yazzy rolled her eyes and pushed herself between Donna and Konor to get to the room. She came out with a big almost overstuffed suitcase. But the Doctor had seen companions bring more than that and didn't really mind.

Jerry, who was big and strong was beginning to break down in tears and Konor dropped her bags, then running to hug him tightly. He pulled her close.

"I love you Kay." He said.

"I love you two Jay." She said. They stayed like this for a while before two more arms wrapped around them and Konor glanced to see Emilio. The Doctor smiled slightly as the three hugged. They all pulled apart and Konor picked up her bags she dropped, waving goodbye. Coven held the door open and they filed outside one by one.

The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS and Konor, Coven and Yazzy stepped inside, not looking back. Konor set her bags near the door and Yazzy and Coven placed what they had brought next to them. Konor, although a big fan of the TV show, didn't seem so happy about getting to travel with the Doctor like she always had.

Maybe it was because originally she had thought she would be able to go home to her family at night and travel during the day. But it wasn't going to be that way. She was shot, she nearly died twice, she was losing her family, and all in one day.

"You okay?" Coven asked as she walked around the Console to sit atop of of the railings.

"No." She said. Coven sighed.

"I'm sorry Konor." He said. Konor looked at her feet.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay. I'm losing my family, I've nearly been killed, and I can't live in the world I come from because of it. I didn't choose this. But you and Yazzy did. You choose to come along, giving up your normal life, your friends, your family. For me." Konor said.

"I gave it up," He jumped onto the railing next to her. "Because I would have missed you to much." He said, hugging her closely, and surpisingly she hugged back.

"Okay." The Doctor and Donna entered the TARDIS, closing the doors behind them. "Where to first?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
